Pain Killers
by Yukiyuki del tempest
Summary: manusia pasti mempunyai rasa takut, apalagi takut akan dikhianati oleh maksud egois seseorang. namun apakah dia bisa sanggup bertahan saat seseorang yang mulai dicintainya mungkin akan berkhianat lagi. dan apakah dia bisa bertahan saat seseorang yang mengkhianatinya muncul lagi, dengan beberapa kejutan.ini adalah kisah LEE EUNHYUK. HAEHYUK! KYUSUNG!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Pain Killers

Author : yukiyuki del tempest

Chapter : 1 of (?)

Genre : angst, hurt/comfort, romance, little humor

Ranting : T

Pairing : (MAIN) HaeHyuk, KyuSung (SIDE) KangTeuk, YunJae, 2min, TaoRis, Jongkey and many more

Warning : YAOI, M-PREG, bahasa yang agak kasar (chapter depan)

XxX

" APA MAKSUDMU DIA HILANG"

" appa…umma…"

" MWOOOO, aku bertunangan dengan orang itu"

" Hahahahaha, taku kusangka bahwa sang monkey prince akan menikah dengan pangeran ikan itu"

" hyung…"

" kau itu EGOIS "

" jika itu egois yang aku perlukan jika ingin bersama denganmu dan anak-anakku, kyu. Maka aku tidak akan peduli itu, asalkan aku bisa terus bersama kalian terus "

" Saranghae "

" nado…"

Pain Killers

PROLOGUE

" APA MAKSUDMU!, DIA HILANG! " teriak sebuah suara dari sebuah rumah besar nan megah di suatu perumahan mewah di seoul.

" maaf tuan besar. Tampaknya tuan muda menggunakan boneka berukuran manusia yang disimpannya digudang sebagai umpan untuk melarikan diri" jawab salah satu laki-laki yang dari tadi duduk bersimpuh dihadaoan sang pemilik suara itu, badannya bergetar karna takut akan nasip dirinya dan teman-temannya saat sang tuan tau kalau mereka tidak berhasil menjaga tuan muda mereka dengan baik. Sementara itu sang tuan langsung menghemoaskan diri kebelakang, memijat kepalanya yang pusing akan semua masalah ini dengan kasar dan mempersilahkan pekerja ketakutannya pergi, sampai sepasang tangan hangan melepaskan tangannya dari kepalanya dan mengelus pipinya pelan, sang tuanpun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang pemilik tangan yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya lembut dan berkata.

" yeobo…"

" teuki angel, hapuslah raut khawatir itu. Kerutan akan cepat muncul jika ka uterus memasang raut seperti itu lho" ujar sang tuan kepada istri tercintanya, satu-satu malaikat yang ada di matanya . park jung soo atau sekarang berubah menjadi kim jung soo yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Leeteuk . "aishh, kau itu " balas sang istri sambil mengganti memegang tangan sang suami, kim young woon atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama kangin tanpa menyadari seorang bicah laki-laki mungil nan manis dengan gummy smile-nya yang sangat mengundang iman walaupun umurnya belum sampai 10 tahun, kesal karna tidak dianggap oleh orang tuanya diapun mengeluarkan suara

" appa… umma "

Mendengar suara itu, kedua namja dewasa ini langsung memisahkan diri dan menoleh kearah anak manis itu sambil tersenyum canggung dan kaget dan sang istri langsung mendekati anak itu dan menggendongnya pelan

" nde hyukkie " kata sang istri sekaligus umma bagi anak kecil itu, anak ke-2 pasangan kim itu. Kim HyukJae atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama EunHyuk atau Hyukkie mengelus surai hitam anak bungsunya itu, membawanya ke pangkuan sang appa, setelah berhasil membawa anak bungsunya ke pangkuan suaminya, leeteuk langsuk duduk disebelah sang suami dan bertanya

" kenapa kau masih bangun malam-malam begini saying, besokan kamu ada sekolah " namun anak kecil itu malah dengan nada cukup tinggi ( karna marah ) malah menjawab " abis ,kata jong woon hyung nanti pas hyukkie mau tidur jong woon mau nyanyiin hyukkie nina bobok. Kok dari tadi hyukkie tungguin kok jong woon hyung nggak dateng-dateng sih, nyebelin"

Mendengar kalimat polos dari anak bungsunya itu, perlahan muka pasangan suami istri ini langsung berubah pusat pasi bak mayat

TBC

Annyeong

Hehehe, perkenalkan yukiyuki del tempest imnida. Author baru yang pasti akan mengebrakkan web ini dan selalu berdoa agar cerita ini g akan dihapus (amiennnnn)

Hehehe gimana prolog cerita pertama yuki, bagus g. kalau kurang memuaskan tolong kasi tau yuki lewat REVIEW ya jadi jangan lupa di

REVIEW

Sampai jumpa chapter depan

Sign, yukiyuki del tempest

**FOLLOW: raureine**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Pain Killers

Author : yukiyuki del tempest

Chapter : 1 of (?)

Genre : angst, hurt/comfort, romance, little humor

Ranting : T

Pairing : (MAIN) HaeHyuk, KyuSung (SIDE) KangTeuk, YunJae, 2min, TaoRis, onkey and many more

Warning : YAOI, M-PREG, bahasa yang agak kasar (chapter depan)

XxX

Suatu pagi yang tenang, di sebuah kamar mewah di sebuah rumah besar di tengah kota seoul, terbaring di atas tempat tidur super luas itu adalah seorang namja yang sangat IMUT. Bahkan saat dia tertidur, kecantikan yang terpancar dari dirinya itu terpampang jelas, dengan kulit putih mulus, mata hitam yang menawan, dan bibir plum yang seperti berteriak 'CIUMLAH AKU'. Benar-benar seperti malaikat yang nyasar ke bumi, tetapi sayangnya momen tenang ini akan diganggu oleh serangan dalam beberapa detik

1

2

" BANGUNNNNNNNN! "

3

" HUAAAAAA, jangan makan strawberry hykkie lagi " teriak sang 'malaikat' sambil dengan serentak bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman itu, dengan mata terbelalak dia langsung mencari sumber suara yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang bahagia itu.

' aishhhh, siapa sih yang ngebangunin hyukkie, orang hyukkie lagi mimpi ketemu ama luffy(one piece) di bukit strawberry juga.' Pikirnya sembari memutar kepalanya, mencari sumber kekesalannya itu. sampai akhirnya dia melihat seorang namja cantik yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur nyamannya itu, ekspresi marah tampak terlihat jelas dari raut mukanya, dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. Namja cantik itu langsung tersenyum manis (sangat manis sampai hyukkie merasa keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari seluruh badannya) dan berkata

"hyukkie chagi~, sampai kapan kau mau tidur saying. Bukannya kelas akan dimulai dalam 15 menit"

Dan di detik itu, satu hal terlintas di benak hyukkie. Hal yang paling ditakutkan semua pelajar di pagi hari, dan pasti kalian sudah bisa menebak apakah hal itu. dan pastinya hal itu adalah **TELAT**

" UAAAAAAA…. HYUKKIE TELAT!"

XxX

" HAHAHAHA, serius ni hyuk. Kamu telat gara-gara mimpiin one piece sama straeberry lagi?. Udah 8 kali kamu telat gara-gara mimpi kayak gituan terus, bisa-bisa besok kamu mimpi berenang di kolam strawberry bareng ama cooper eun kyang kyang" seru seorang namja manis bersuara melengking seperti lumba-lumba ini sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karna terlalu banyak tertawa, menghiraukan namjamanis yang sedang mem-poutkan bibirnya karna kesal melihat sikap BFF-nya yang bukannya menenangkan dirinya yang sedang galau (aishhh hyukkie lebe deh), tetapi malah menertawakan dirinya itu. dengan histeris pula.

Menyadari kekesalan BFF-nya itu, sang namja lumba-lumba itu langsung tersenyum kecil melihat sikap temannya sejak kecil itu yang tidak berubah, walaupun umur mereka sudah 17 tahun dan mungkin jika mereka beruntung, bisa naik kelas ke kelas XII. Walaupun itu adalah hal berat, yah tapi jangan salahkan mereka ya. Salahkan saja kapasitas otak mereka saja yang kurang. Sang namja lumba-lumba itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke depan hyukkie sambil menawarkan tangannya ke namja manis itu, " ke kantin aja yuk, kalau kesana nanti kita nggak bakalan dapet makan. Paling semuanya pasti dihabisin ama food monster satu itu." ujarnya, dan tanpa menunggu lagi, hyukkie langsung menarik paksa tangan temannya itu sambil berpikir

' NOOOOO…, susu strawberry hyukkie. Tunggu hyukkie ya, jangan biarkan monster rakus itu mengambilmu dari ku'

Sementara itu:

Di sebuah tempat di dalam SM academy, lebih tepatnya di dalam ruang olahraga. Tampak seorang namja dan yeoja sedang saling berciuman, sangat liar sampai beberapa tetes saliva menetes ke lantai dibawah mereka

"ahhh…hae~~~" desah sang yeoja disela-sela ciumannya itu,dan sang namja hanya tersenyum senang sambil terus mengemut rakus mulut yeoja itu dan dengan senang hati, sang yeoja malah membiarkan sang namja, yang diketahui bernama hae atau lebih lengkapnya LEE DONGHAE, KETUA OSIS dari SM HIGH itu terus menjelajahi mulutnya sambil terus mendesah sampai akhirnya

"EHEMMM"

Batuk seorang namja yang sekilar mirip kelinci itu didepan pintu gym, dan dengan segara donghae langsung melepaskan dirinya dari sang yeoja itu, tanpa memperdulikan erangan kecewa yang keluar dari mulut sang yeoja. Dengan segara donghae langsung beranjak dari sisi yeoja itu dan pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu, sambil membereskan seragam sekolahnya yang kotor dan berantakan, dia langsung menghampiri namja yang mengganggu kegiatannya dengan salah satu yeoja miliknya itu.

" wae Minnie hyung? " tanyanya sembari keluarr dari gym, diikuti oleh namja kelinci yang bernama LEE SUNGMIN, hyung kandung dari donghae yang hanya berjarak 1 tahun dari dirinya tersebut. Sementara itu, sang hyung malah merengut kesal dan berkata

"yah kamu itu memang nggak tau malu ya, bukannya makan gitu di kantin, malah ciuman di gym ama yeoja nggak bener. Dasar, kalau appa sampai tau kebiasaanmu di sekolah, jangan harap hyung akan membantimi, arra" keluhnya kepada sang adik yang dianggapnya itu sangat memalukan ini, bahkan tak jarang ada yeoja yang meminta bantuannya untuk membantu yeoja itu balikan kepada dongsaengnya yang selalu memutuskan yeoja-yeoja nya setelah bosan. Apalagi seorang yeoja yang bernama Im YoonA(mian ya para fansnya yoonA), salah satu dari berates-ratus mantan donsaengnnya yang sampai memohon-mohon padanya agar membujuk dongsaengnya agar balikan dengannya lagi, sanyangnya walaupun sudah dibujuk sang donsaeng malah dengan kasarnya memarahi yeoja itu sampai yeoja itu menangis.

Sementara itu, donghae mendecakan lidahnya. Mungkin karna kesal dan juga bosan atas sikap hyungnya itu, yah walaupun ini juga bukan salah hyungnya sih. dengan langkah angkuh dia dan hyungnyapun langsung memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang bernama kantin dan memutar kepalanya, seperti orang yang mencari sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya ada sebuah teriakan yang menyadarkannya dari pencariannya

" DONGHAE, MINNIE HYUNG. DISINI! "

Dengan senyum bahagia donghae langsung memutar badannya dengan cepat kearah teriakan itu. tetapi yang dia tidak tau adalah gerakan putarannya yang cepat tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang namja manis yang kebetulan sedang memegak 1 nampan penuh makanan kantin yang akhirnya tertumpah kearah pakaian donghae.

" AHHHHH, MAAF KAN AKU. HYUKKIE NGGAK SENGAJA NUMPAHIN MAKANAN HYUKKIE KE BAJU SUNBAE(hyukkie kira donghae itu sunbaenya dia) " teriak hyukkie dengan kagetnya dan juga takut, yah pasti takut sih. Orang berhadapannya dengan orang macam donghae kok. Hyukkiepun langsung dengan cepat membungkukan badannya berkali-kali

"AISSHHHH, HEY KAMU. KALAU JALAN HATI-HATI DONG" omel donghae sambil berusaha menghilangkan noda makanan dari kemeja seragannya yang kotor. Dengan tatapan yang penuh amarah, diapun langsung menatap orang yang menabraknya. Begitu pula dengan sebaliknya.

'DEGGG'

Bunyi detakan jantung mereka berdua langsung terdengar saat mereka bertatapan muka, tetapi menghiraukan detakan jantung mereka, mereka tetap saling bertatap mata. Tanpa menyadari tatapan itulah yang akan merubah hidup mereka berdua ini, mulai dari detik ini. Karna sekali benang merah takdir terikat, benang itu tak akan putus walaupun ada banyak orang yang akan berusaha untuk memutuskan benang takdir cinta meraka berdua.

TBC

Hehehehehe, akhirnya selese juga chapter 1 dari fic ini. Lega rasanya…

Khekhekhe, walaupun alurnya terlalu cepet. Tapi karna otak yuki lagi ada musibah di bagian imajinasinya, jadinya yuki putuskan buat langsung ngadain pertemuan pertama aja.

Buat yang kemaren nge review plorogue cerita ini, yuki Cuma mau bilang 2 kata saja, **JEOMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA**

Kalau ada yang menurut kalian g enak buat dibaca, kasi tau yuki aja ya. Biar nanti yuki betulin, yuki nerita flame juga kok, tapi Cuma flame yang bisa bikin kemampuan menulis fic yuki meningkat. Jangan lupa REVIEW YA

REVIEW

Sampai jumpa chapter depan

Sign, yukiyuki del tempest

**FOLLOW: raureine**


End file.
